


All I Want Is You

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [18]
Category: Fantastic Four, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Johnny gets a move on, Many gifts, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Johnny finds a clever way to woo Rachel.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Rachel Grayson, Wade Wilson/Penny Parker
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	All I Want Is You

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

**All I Want Is You**

_Baxter Building_

Johnny walked into his room and saw the little raven on his bed, it surprised him, but he saw there was a little note attached to it.

_‘Sorry for the disappearance act, we have game night tonight-Rachel’_

Johnny smiled and knew that Rachel was going to be a little bit hard to win over, but he had a plan. He hadn’t spoken to Bruce or Clark and he had no plans of asking until something happen as he knew that he had to win Rachel’s heart in a unique way if he really wanted to pursue this. He just needed time to get everything completed.

#

_Stark Mansion_

Connor, Penny, and Wade-he invited himself- were sitting in the living room getting everything ready for Game Night.

“What are we going to play?” Wade asked.

“It depends on, what we feel like,” Penny said.

“Is this the reason, we came to the Mansion, instead of the Tower,” Wade asked.

“Yes, we don’t do game nights in the Tower people get violent,” Connor said he had gotten used to Wade crashing their plans and didn’t mind as he was able to keep a closer eye on the Mercenary. Also, he had a feeling that he should start telling Barbara to come to the meeting now since it seemed the couples were beginning to get here.

“Is Rachel back to normal?” Penny asked.

“Yes, both my parents had a talk with her, and it seemed to have helped,” Connor said. “Also, the other news,”

“What other news?” Penny asked.

“Wally and Artemis got engaged for reals this time, they set a wedding date and everything,” Connor responded. “We got the invitation,”

He was happy for them, it only annoyed him that Wally had acted like he hadn’t broken Rachel’s heart. Rachel’s face in the Mountain had been a sight but enough to let her move on. She had even congratulated them.

“I am here,” the three of them turned to see Johnny standing there with some drinks.

“Finally,” Penny said.

“Is not like I took forever,” Rachel said making all of them jump.

“What the hell!!” Wade screamed.

“I just got here,” Rachel told them. Johnny smiled at her and she smiled back.

“So, what are we going to do first?” Penny asked.

“Well the Holiday started, so I would go with a holiday one,” Connor said.

“Oooh, the romantic on Connor is coming out,” Penny said with a smile.

“I would be fine with that,” Rachel said. Penny and Connor both worked together to get Rachel and Johnny to sit together.

During the movie, Johnny and Rachel were both trying and not to ignore everything around them. They ended up cuddle on their side watching the Grinch and laughing with the rest. It seemed like everything was back to normal.

#

_Wayne Enterprises_

Rachel was surprised when she ended up with a pear tree in her office in Wayne Enterprise.

“Letty, who brought this in?” she asked.

“I don’t actually know, the person who brought it just said it was important,” her secretary told her. She looked at the little note attached to the little tree. She blushed and smile at the same time. Her secretary was smiling at that too.

“Who is it from?” Letty asked.

“Johnny,” Rachel replied, and Letty let out a girlish scream of glee at her boss getting something nice.

“Are you going to reply?” she asked.

“I actually can’t,” Rachel responded. “I’m being courted,”

“I’m surprised, but that is really romantic,”

“We will see,” Rachel said with a smile.

#

_Baxter Building_

“So, you are going to court Rachel Wayne?” Sue asked.

“Yes,” Johnny said with a smile.

“Is she even in your league matchstick?” Ben asked.

“Ben!” Sue said.

“It is a legit question,” Ben said with a smile.

“Well, I am going to see,” Johnny said with a smile, he already had his own plans. Sue heard a noise and knew it was her child that may have woken up.

“Just be careful and good luck,” Sue told him.

#

_Wayne Manor_

The family was having a family dinner when the next gift arrived. Alfred the one to deliver it.

“Before I forget, this was delivered for you before dinner began,” Alfred said to Rachel. This caused all the men in the house to pay attention to. It was a small box and Rachel smile.

“Day two,” Clark and the boys heard her whisper. She put the gift to the side and got ready to eat.

“If the box is here you are able to open it,” Bruce told her.

“I guess,” Rachel said keeping her excitement from coming forward. She opened the little and closed it before putting it back on the table, but the smiles couldn’t escape her face. Jason pulls the box fast and Rachel rolled her eyes before smacking his hand away and getting the box back.

Inside the box were two little robins in the place of 2 turtledoves.

#

Rachel was dressed to go to the show of the Nutcracker, Johnny had sent her the tickets.

“Well don’t you look beautiful,” she turned to look at Johnny in a suit.

“Well you clean up nice,” Rachel told him.

“I needed to look fantastic,”

“Ugh, that is a terrible pun, I believe I might regret this,” Rachel told him, Johnny just laugh before they walked inside the theater.

“I had hoped that you enjoy tonight,” Johnny told her.

“We will see,” Rachel said with a smile.

Later that night both were laughing and having fun.

“So, what day is this?” she asked him.

“Well I think that it had all of them dancing, pipers, drummers,” Johnny said with a smile.

“You are quite correct,” Rachel said. “I can’t believe you actually did this,”

“Why you are worth it and more,” Johnny told her, and her heart was beating, would this be so bad. Johnny turned her to him.

“All I ask is for you to trust me,”

“I…” Rachel didn’t get to finish as Johnny kissed her. Rachel fell straight in his arms and kissed him back. Johnny pulled back and pointed to the top of them.

“Mistletoe,” he said.

“You really aren’t missing one,” she told him.

“Well I have to capture a bat, I need to make sure I do it right,” Johnny told her. Rachel laughed before pulling him back to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos


End file.
